


avalanche

by imapug



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adultery, Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24932161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapug/pseuds/imapug
Summary: Di persimpangan itu Sasuke memenangkan opsi yang mudah. Realitas ini dungu: pemuda itu ternyata hanya ingin mencumbu, jatuh, dan kenyang akan candu.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 3





	avalanche

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari dibuatnya fanfiksi ini.
> 
> jujur, fiksi ini saya buat hanya dalam waktu yang singkat, untuk kembali merasakan sensasi menulis lagi. been too long. semoga suka. :)

**avalanche**

.

Ekstasi itu timbul lagi, berderai di antara sepasang iris jade yang setengah tertutup ketika Sasuke memagut bibirnya. Desahan lolos dari balik tenggorokan sang ratna, getarannya menggerayang ke ujung selangkangan sang pemuda. Darah lantas terkumpul di sana. Sebongkah bara tiba-tiba bergejolak di dalam ruangan ini, berkobar, panas.

Detik itu tidak ada satupun yang dapat menyergah: senoktah nurani Sasuke yang bersisa tidak lagi mampu menyelamatkan mantik di sudut kewarasannya. Malam itu, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, akal sehatnya diganyang habis. Malam ini, seperti biasa, mereka tak ubahnya budak berahi.

 _Ini yang terakhir_ , batin sang pemuda, berusaha meminta pengampunan dosa pada entah dzat apa. Namun setiap inchi kesadarannya pun tahu: esok malam, dan esoknya lagi, lalu esoknya lagi, dan esok-esok-esoknya lagi, raganya akan selalu haus akan bibir merah sang ratna pokta di hadapan.

Dungu, Sasuke akui. Ayahnya selalu berpesan untuk menghindari iblis, lantas bagaimana kalau sang iblis mengambil rupa seorang wanita dengan rambut tergerai anggun? Di persimpangan itu Sasuke memenangkan opsi yang mudah. Realitas ini dungu: pemuda itu ternyata hanya ingin mencumbu, jatuh, dan kenyang akan candu yang mana adalah Uchiha Sakura.

Maka mereka melakukan itu lagi. Dan di antara lenguhan dan desahan penuh rapsodi duniawi, terselip dusta yang begitu mereka puja: _ini adalah yang terakhir kali_.

.

.

Di siang hari bangunan ini mencekik segala kewarasan pemuda itu.

Muak. Benci. Dengki. Keparat sekali dunia ini.

Sasuke muak akan apron berpola floral yang membungkus lekuk panggul nakal yang semalam dia rengkuh. Sasuke benci akan tawa renyah yang dilayangkan sepasang bibir ranum yang semalam dia cumbu. Sasuke dengki akan segala afeksi yang dilayangkan bukan kepadanya, namun kepada Uchiha Itachi.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Sayang," seru suara juwita itu pada suaminya sebelum pintu ditutup.

Betapa detik itu Sasuke ingin meremuk hancur Uchiha Sakura _palsu_ ini. Satu-satunya Uchiha Sakura yang patut eksis di atas realitasnya hanyalah Uchiha Sakura _kepunyaannya_ , sang ratna yang tulus ada untuk memanjakan gairahnya. _Bukankah itu cukup, Sakura?_

Ah. Keparat. Meski tak ubahnya budak berahi dungu, sungguh di balik itu Sasuke pun tahu, amarah ini tidak seharusnya ada, emosi ini tidak seharusnya mengakar.

Bukankah ... begitu... ?

Setan. Lagi-lagi onggokan dusta.

Bagaimana pula dia bisa bertaubat? Nyatanya dia sudah mencandu.

.

.

_"Itachi sudah pergi."_

_Bibir terpagut._

_"Hmmhh ... bukan—bukankah ... ini tidak pantas hmmmhh ..."_

_"Apa—hhh—pedulimu?"_

_Lengan sang wanita melingkari leher sang pemuda._

_"Baiklah ... ini yang terakhir ..."_

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) loosely inspired by one of my favorite songs, avalanche - charlie burg, kalau sempat bisa dicek hihi  
> 2) posted first on my ffn account, [im a pug], feel free to check it out :)


End file.
